


To A Happy Future

by andrearitsu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: It's graduation day for the third years, and Seta Kaoru find herself sharing a rather personal story to her fellow 2-A classmates, Hikawa Hina and Imai Lisa, about her first love and where said love has gone from there.





	To A Happy Future

Today is graduation day.

To be specific, it’s the graduation day for Haneoka Girls' High School, whereas Hanasakigawa Girls' Academy isn’t having theirs until the coming Saturday. Not that Seta Kaoru was graduating this year regardless, she still had 365 days left before that moment would arrive. Her purpose for being backstage with the third years was unrelated to her own high school term.

“Seta-san…”

“Please, Megu-senpai, there’s no need to be formal with me on our last day together.”

“You’re one to talk.”

The now former president of the theater club, Yoshida Megumi, was resting in the school’s prince’s arms with a flushed face. Her arms entwined around Kaoru’s slender tall body, tugging at the loose shirt adorning her torso.

“What’s the matter, my kitten, did you catch your own tongue?”

“I’m just thinking about how much I’ll miss this.”

“How interesting, to think that when I joined the theater club you were insistent that my antics wouldn’t get to you.”

“I know… But you’re like a devil. I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh, but if I’m a devil, then there will be no penance for our sins together…”

No more than thirty minutes later, Kaoru found herself sneaking back into the auditorium to join the crowd, making sure to quickly fix her uniform and hair so that her appearance wouldn’t do her reputation disgrace. The slightly smeared lipstick not belonging to her would hopefully not be too obvious in the dark, as she did not bring any remover.

“Kaoru-san, you’re late.” whispered the always beautiful Imai Lisa.

“ _Au contraire mon cheri_ , I’ve been present since before the ceremony began.”

“Then where were you?” pondered Hikawa Hina under her breath.

“It’d be rude of me to tell you, dearest Hina.”

“I can see the lipstick on your collar.”

“Not in the dark.”

“But, I just... You know what, never mind.”

Following the graduation ceremony the girls of class 2-A returned to their homeroom. Kaoru, Lisa and Hina all arriving together alongside a few of the other students that didn’t take a detour through the cafeteria.

“To think, another year from now we’ll be the ones on that stage receiving diplomas and moving on to new horizons.” said Lisa, sitting on Hina’s desk.

“I don’t know, my contract with Pastel*Palettes doesn’t end until I turn 21 so I’ll probably be doing the same stuff after I graduate for a while.”

“Well, it’s good that you’ve got some security I suppose… I’m hoping nothing happens so that we have to break up Roselia after high school.”

“Onee-chan would never allow that.”

“Heh, neither would Yukina… What about you Kaoru, got any plans for when you graduate?”

Kaoru had just finished redoing her makeup following her backstage adventure, making sure she looked her part. She closed her pocket mirror and put it back into her bag before answering Lisa’s question.

“Tokyo’s University of Arts would be ideal if I want to keep on acting, but getting in there ain’t no easy feat.”

“Huh, I almost expected you to go to Takarazuka or something.”

“They only accept high school applications… I’m afraid I didn’t make the cut.”

“Oh, you actually applied?”

“Something like that. As for my university of choice, my theatrical skills are second to none but…”

“You’re struggling in other fields.”

“Even the most perfect rose still has thorns.”

“I don’t think that’s what the saying means.”

“So what about Chisato-chan?” Hina chimed in.

“Chisato? What about her?”

“Aren’t you two like dating or something?”

Kaoru coughed into her hand and turned to face the window.

“Hina, if she was dating Chisato, do you really think she’d be smelling like some random third year’s perfume right now?”

“Excuse me.” Kaoru turned back to the other two, “The third year was not random and this is my own perfume.”

“It’s rose-scented.”

“As I said, I have thorns.”

“Wait, I’m confused.” Hina continued, ignoring Lisa and Kaoru’s bickering. “If you two aren’t dating, why did she ask me to keep an eye on you for her?”

Kaoru and Lisa didn’t say a word in response. They just awkwardly stared at the oblivious girl by her desk, then at each other and finally back at Hina.

“Hina, when did Chisato ask this of you?”

“A month ago or so?”

Despite having been sitting up straight in her chair a second ago, Kaoru now had her face firmly put down on her desk, groaning mildly into the wood.

“Kaoru?” Lisa got off Hina’s desk, “You alright?”

“Can you two keep a secret?”

The other two nodded.

“Me and Chisato are childhood friends, going back well past a decade. Our families are business partners and friends, so we saw each other a lot and grew close. Suffice to say, she was the one who made me realize I loved other girls.”

“So you are dating?” Lisa raised an eyebrow, “But you’re the resident playgirl, everyone knows th-”

“Let me finish. After I came to realize my love for her, we were separated for several years due to our parents’ businesses taking them elsewhere. When we met again, we were both high school students and we had both changed… Or at least I had.”

“What were you like before?”

“Believe it or not but the young Seta Kaoru was neither assertive nor much of a charmer. She was frail and would rather hide behind someone else’s back to feel safe. The person I would hide behind was Chisato. When I didn’t have her around anymore, I vowed to be more like her.”

“And then you were brought back together? How romantic…”

“Hina, stay focused, Kaoru clearly is going somewhere else with this.”

“I hated my weak self and had no Chi… No Chisato to make me feel safe, so I started to practice hiding my emotions. I found theater and that I had an affinity for putting on a strong mask if it meant pleasing others. Soon enough, no one remembered the weak frail Seta Kaoru, only the starlet of the stage that captivated the hearts of every high school girl there ever was.”

“Yeah, keep flattering yourself, Romeo.”

“It’s funny you should call me that. As it was last year’s Romeo and Juliet performance where everything changed… Upon meeting Chisato again, I tried my best to show how much I had grown, how I too could charm her like she had charmed me. All to no avail. And then, she joined me on stage as my Juliet.”

Kaoru sighed and looked out the window, giving her story a dramatic pause.

“Once we had stood on stage together, I knew there was something she wasn’t telling me. Something she wanted me to find out for myself if I were to truly make her mine…”

“What was it?” the two girls asked in unison.

“The misery I had forced on her by becoming something else than the Kaoru she knew as a child. The emptiness she felt when I no longer needed her protection. The jealousy she felt when she saw me with other girls. The contempt she felt when she thought of those others hurt should she steal me away. I was torturing her by playing this role of mine.”

Lisa and Hina weren’t used to seeing a serious side of Kaoru, at least not off stage. The sadness in her eyes as she described Chisato’s feelings were real, not a smudge of acting was involved.

“When I finally realized it, she had already been hurt by me so much I couldn’t forgive myself if I let it continue. So I pledged myself to her, promising her I would only have eyes for her if that’s what she wished for.”

“So, ehm, what did she say?”

“You saw the lipstick, Lisa. I think that should answer that question.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, she’s the one suffering the rejection the most. Sacrificing her happiness for the sake of those girls I might make happy in her stead.”

“That’s so sad though, if you both love each other then…”

“In the end, the outcome is more happiness. As every girl’s prince, I have to accept that. Until the day comes that I’m free of my duties, I can not fully give myself to her. She won’t accept me otherwise.”

“And until then…”

“She’ll wait for me.”

The classroom was starting to fill up with the last students as the short break between the graduation ceremony and classes was coming to an end. Kaoru took a deep breath and closed her eyes with a smile.

“To think however, that she’s watching me even now, through Hina’s eyes. Thank you, Hina.”

“Yeah, she always asks what you’ve been up to during practice.”

“She thinking of me, just like I think of her, in each fleeting moment…”

“Her favourite stories are when you embarrass yourself, she always gets a good laugh from those.”

“I… What?”

“Like that time you forgot your textbook and tried to adlib your way through a math problem.”

“Wait, just what kind of stuff-”

“Oh, she also liked that time you had a fever and accidentally called the teacher your little kitten and was taken to the teacher’s office.”

“I don’t even remember that, when did-”

“Or when you got scared during the test of courage at our field trip.”

“I wasn’t scared! Hold on, this is the kind of stuff she’s asking about!?”

“Yeah, small tidbits of your life that she finds fun.”

“...I told you all my deepest secrets in a personal story because she asks you about silly things I happen to be part of?”

“I guess, I didn’t think to stop you once you got started.”

Kaoru’s face was red enough that you would think she had forgone makeup altogether as she hid her face in her hands.

“Oh, she’ll probably ask about this as well. Since it concerns her I can tell her, right?”

“No! Forget everything I told you!” Kaoru continued under her breath “...damn it, Chii-chan.”

“Chii ...chan?”

“I mean, no, that’s just… Look, today didn’t happen, let’s just start over, no one tell anyone anything, okay?”

Hina and Lisa looked at each other, realizing they were in agreement.

“Hey, Kaoru?”

“What…?”

“This side of you is kind of cute.”

“Yep, pretty boppin’ if I may say so myself.”

“Stop mocking me.”

“We’re not, it’s actually really charming.”

“I totally get why Chisato-chan likes you now.”

“...” Kaoru peeked up from her desk, “Really?”

Half a second later the sound of a camera shutter from both the girls’ phones made it clear to Kaoru that this morning was never going away. With Hina and Lisa now chatting about them having a picture of the secret cute Kaoru. It almost seemed like they had forgotten what the three of them had been talking about prior.

Though embarrassed, she did feel a little happy that her friends listened to her retelling of he and Chisato’s past. She picked up her phone and selected Chisato’s contact information, making sure to pick her private email and not the one she used at school and work before typing out a message.

_“No matter whose Seta Kaoru I am today, one year from now, I will only be your Kao-chan”_

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of wrote this within the span of 2 hours after reading another KaoChisa fic called In the Comfort of Her Bed (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689262) by Star_Trashinum. It's really a bit of a recap of Kaoru and Chisato's relationship so far, mixing in the canon established parts of their past with the developments of my recent fics No Words, Princess For A Day and 18 Centimeters.


End file.
